If Gabrial Were a Good Guy
by ToxicGirlfriend
Summary: Gabriel Agreste isn't a bad guy. In fact, he was quite a match maker. Not only that, but Gabriel and Master Fu were the best of friends with a common goal, and a cunning plan! "And what are they after?" I hear you ask, well, the answer is simple… Adrienette! Read on to discover why the titled "Worst father of the Century" is in fact the "God" to ML and CN shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what happens when I suffer from a writer's worst nightmare, "writer's block" *shudders* for too long. Forget about the Origin Episode.**

 **Summary:** **Gabrial Agreste isn't a bad guy. In fact, he was quite a match maker. Not only that, but Gabrial and Master Fu were the best of friends with a common goal,** _ **and**_ **a cunning plan! "And what are they after?" I hear you ask, well, the answer is simple… Adrienette! Read on to discover why the titled "Worst father of the Century" is in fact the God to ML and CN shippers!**

Chapter 1: A Cunning Plan. Pt. 1.

Gabrial Agreste is a difficult man. Secretive. Sour. Dedicated to his work (some may say "too dedicated"). Many have even titled him "emotionless"… including his wife. But deep down in the cold, black abyss that is Gabrial's heart, there something there that he rarely ever shows. An emotion that he was stripped of ever since he were a child, living under a beaten roof, with walls that cornered hi and held him captive with the lone man who made Gabrial see black and blue.

The emotion Gabrial hid, was love!

Love for his son. Adrien Agreste.

When his wife told him she was expecting, Gabrial was over the MOON! At long last, he could show someone the compassion that he longed for as a child! He could give them a home, something that was wrongly stolen from him!

But as the months flew by, Gabrial began to panic. What if he wasn't a good father?! What if he failed?! What if… what if he hurt the child like his own father had him all those years ago?!

It was for this reason that Gabrial stayed away from Adrien. He could handle the child living in misery. Alone… neglected. But if he were to lay a hand on his son, because he couldn't control the need to purge his years of hatred at his own father… if Adrien lived under a roof filled with fear and the smell of blood, Gabriel Agreste would never forgive himself. That's the price to pay for love.

So when Adrien ran away from the Agreste Manor in order to attend a public school, so he wouldn't be alone anymore… Gabrial _broke_. He had come to the realisation that although he had not hurt his son physical, he had done so emotionally… and now his son – the only being he cared about in his life – the soul being he tried to show _love_ to by staying away, was leaving in order to find people who could _care_ about him? Gabrial had realised his mistake. The designer broke.

He didn't know how to fix this! Give him a piece of fabric – he'll turn it into the next BIG thing, he could do it! Give him 24 hours to design a new wardrobe for a demanding rich girl *cough* Chloe *cough* – sure! Why not? But leave him alone with his son and Gabrial was lost. He couldn't do it.

Sighing in defeat, the Parisian man left his office, Nathalie's update on his son the only thing on his crowded mind. He needed a break. He needed a walk. He needed some time to consider his life, his accomplishments and his failures… his current options. The elder Agreste needed some time to back track before he looked to the present and future issues that would involve his son. His _Adrien_.

He couldn't recall the last time he had visited his best friend. Being a designer and all, he hardly had the time for friends, or family for that matter. He questioned if the old man was still alive. Gabrial could still remember the childish years he spent jumping over the rooftops of Paris, a certain Peacock by his side, her blonde hair flying with the wind as she sailed through the skies. But as soon as the thoughts of his "missing" wife came he discarded them.

"Now is NOT the time," the platinum haired male chided himself, "your son is hurting and all you can think about is the 'good ol' days'. You are disgraceful!"

Several heads of passer-byers turned to the fuming man, wondering who he was talking to. But the designer paid them no mind. After all, he had bigger issues to deal with.

Mr Agreste solemnly stalked, head bowed, down the footpath where a Chinese-inspired apartment block stood to the left. He slowly walked up to the door, preparing his sweaty hands to give a short knock.

"You are Gabrial Agreste. Once the wielder of the butterfly miraculous," he began his pep talk. Gabrial found himself wishing he had not warn a suit as tight as the one now. He was certain his body's perspiration was visible – if not smelt – through expensive fabric, "you are here for your son. He needs you. _Adrien_ needs _you_! And you need him. Therefore you will do whatever it takes to make him happy. To see your baby boy genuinely smile again. _Whatever_ it takes!"

As he was about to introduce the door's carved surface to his clenched, white knuckles, the wooden structure swung open on its creaking hinges.

"Welcome, Gabrial." Spoke an old, Chinese man who stood before the Agreste, "we've been waiting for you. It appears, you need my help."

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I know this is short and I'm sorry for that. I plan on making this a three-shot. Two chappies for Gabrial and Master Fu's plan and an Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to favourite, follow or review! Or all of them if you were so kind** **But anyways, I will see you all next chappie! Bye!**


	2. A Cunning Plan pt 2

Chapter 2. A Cunning Plan. Pt. 2

"It has been a long time my friend." An old man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt stated, "What kept you?" the man chuckled.

"Apologies, Master Fu. My work has been very hectic." Replied Gabrial.

"Eh! No need for formalities Gabrial. We're friends, are we not?" chided the half Chinese man.

"Yes, Fu. We are friends in deed. But many years have passed, and I'm afraid my business has taken its toll on me in terms of addressing one's friends."

"I see. Perhaps, your business has changed you in more ways than in just addressing people, Gabrial." Fu hummed, "If I remember correctly. Is it not the child's responsibility to keep a father on his toes – and not a man's work – my friend?"

"I know. That is why I am here. I've made a terrible mistake, Fu. And I don't know what to do."

"Yes. I am aware of that." The wrinkled man stroked his beard wisely, "But I can help you, Agreste. Come, come."

Fu shoed Gabrial through the door as he turned to walk down the hallway. The Agreste following obediently.

At the end of the dusty, stale hallway, among the potted plants, rugs and old Chinese décor, there was another door engraved with the Chinese language. Master Fu waltzed through the entrance, a respectful Gabrial on his heels whom recognized the familiar room immediately.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you old man?" the designer chuckled softly – a first since Adrien was younger – as he saw the undusted portraits of previous Miraculous holders, one in particular featuring a young faced Gabrial and a less greyed Fu pulling silly faces at the camera.

"On the contrary to you, Agreste, who has seemed to have changed a lot."

Said man winced in obvious discomfort at the elder's words before clearing his throat, returning to his usual, cold demeanour, "Yes, well, times have changed. I can no longer be the ridiculous, hard-headed teen I once was."

"You got _ridiculous_ right." Fu retorted, "But if I am still as wise as I once was, I do believe you were compassionate, quirky, rebellious and hysterical in your younger years!"

"Perhaps, not… _hysterical."_ The platinum haired man defended. But this only succeeded in making the older man laugh.

"Ahh, but Agreste! I think you'll find that you are in denial!" Fu said cheerily pointing a thin finger accusingly at Gabrial – large wrinkles forming under the old man's eyes as they shone with mischief, "But never mind that! Those were traits you once had, and deep, deep, **very** deep down… I _still_ believe you have. These are traits that your own son, Adrien, has inherited."

"What do I do, Fu? I've driven my own son away, I've hurt him emotionally and I've failed as a father. Before I know it he'll leave me just like Alexandra did… my dearest wife. I'm driving my own family _away_ Fu."

At the end of his rambling, the designer found himself sitting in a small wooden chair – head in his hands – as Master Fu boiled a pot of tea on the stove in the next room.

"Do you love your son, Gabrial." It was said more like a statement than a question.

"OF COURSE, FU! Adrien's my entire world! My inspiration for everything I create."

"And yet he is the only one who does not know that. You claim to love him yet you _show_ him only anger and displeasure. _Why?"_

"I don't want to hurt him Fu!" Gabrial had lost his calm. What is with me? He thought, I'm never this emotional I'm supposed to be collected!

"You are not only hurting the boy by staying away, Agreste. You are hurting yourself, also."

"I've already said that I was hurting him." The designer remarked, slowly regaining his composure.

In the background the kettle bubbled and squealed. Breaking the room's tension with a high pitch whistle, cutting through the dense air like a Japanese blade.

"Master Fu," Gabrial began, "I have come to you for help… not for counselling!"

"But you need it." The old man quipped, "Some anger management lessons would do some good also."

"I fear it is too late for me to fix the _broken_ relationship between me and my son. I'm scared I will lash out at him… just like I did to his mother. One day soon, Fu, he is going to discover what I did… and he'll have no one to help him, no one to lend a shoulder to cry on… no one to love him properly. He'll end up just like me. A sour man whom buries himself in his work and unwillingly hurting his family. Adrien _**must not**_ end up like me… he's too good of a kid. It ends with me. It is too late for me to change, Master Fu."

"You're giving up?" Fu asked astonished.

"Yes. I am no longer the compassionate, and in-control "Papillion" I used to be. I am nothing but an empty shell of who I once was. Even now, after years and years of my attempts to let go and move on I am still punishing myself and everyone around me. Even now, I am barely in control of my rage –"

"One sugar or two sugars?" Fu interrupted, holding a spoon in one hand and a teacup in the other.

"This is no time for tea, Fu!" Gabrial roared, hands thrashing at the stunned, short man, simultaneously knocking the cup from his grasp. Both men watched as the antique china split into jagged shards across the wooden floorboards.

Gabrial's face turned from that of rage, to shock, to horror, as he stared silently at his hands.

"I see." Murmured Fu as he finally grasped the severity of the situation. He stroked his beard in thought, making him appear all the more wiser.

Gabrial sat back down in his chair, eyes downcast, "Master Fu, my son needs someone to love in his life, someone who can in turn love him – not for his celebrity status – but for him. It is too late for me to make a difference."

"Are you positive you want to do this, Agreste? Give up on yourself?"

"Yes, Fu. I am certain. I will do anything to give him the love he deserves…"

"And you say you are no longer compassionate, Gabrial. There is hope for you." The old man encouraged.

"No, Fu. I don't want to do this anymore. The sooner this ends the better. I can no longer live with myself for what I did… for what I've done. Please Fu, respect my decision. Help me. Old friend, if you will not do it for me nor or friendship please, do it for my boy, Adrien." The elder Agreste pleaded, "I will do anything…"

"There was a minute of silence before Master Fu spoke, "I will help you help your son, Gabrial. For you are my friend. But there is a price to pay, for love."

"ANYTHING!" Gabrial shouted joyfully.

With this conformation, Fu turned towards his record player where a green, turtle creature slept, "Wakey, wakey Wayzz. We have to wake the others." Fu told his kwamii.

"Okay sir." The turtle replied as he flew out of the short man's way.

Master Fu slowly opened the hidden chests to reveal five pieces of jewellery divided by seven segments, with two of these segments missing jewellery.

"The Miraculouses…" Gabrial questioned, "How are they going to help?"

Fu said nothing as he took out a broach in the shape of a butterfly, "I believe… this is yours." The man said as he turned back to Gabrial with the broach held out before him.

"But I gave it back years ago," Gabrial protested, utterly astounded, "I am no longer fit to be a hero, to be the Papillion."

"Not 'Papillion'. Not a hero. But _'Hawkmoth'_. A supervillain." The old man stated calmly.

"Are you _mad,_ Fu?!" Gabrial was gobsmacked, to say the least.

"You and Alexandra were once Paris's mightiest heroes, battling the _Bee_ Miraculous user whom had become corrupt after her sister's death. I believe the three of you were friends in your civilian lives?" Fu questioned.

"What does it matter now, Fu? That was all so long ago… I am the only one left now…"

"You and Alexandra fell in love after discovering whom your superhero counterparts were. I intend to achieve the same thing with your son and one other. Whomever they may be." The Chinese man said with a twinkle in his eye, secretly happy to be playing matchmaker again. However, he was sad to see that it was at the cost of one of his eldest friends.

"But if I am the Villain, my son the hero – we will be fighting against each other. He will despise me once he discovers who I am." Gabrial retorted.

"You said so yourself that it was too late to change anything Gabrial. You are the one who wants to depart, and be reunited with your wife."

"I want to apologise to her Fu… for everything. But I won't do that until Adrien is okay. But he'll hate me!"

"There is a fine line between love and hate. And you said so you would do 'anything'. You can always leave him a message explaining everything, Gabrial. And I mean, everything."

The Agreste was silenced by his master's words. He had said he'd so anything… but if he became a supervillain, it would be his intention to harm the superheros – his son! But his son would have the support of a fellow superheroine, a friend, a partner, a lover…

Pushing his own emotions aside like he so commonly did, Gabrial questioned "And what Miraculouses will my son and his partner have?"

"The black cat and the ladybug." Fu replied.

"That's insane." Gabrial exclaimed, his eyebrows drawn together showing his disapproval, "The ladybug and black cat are _the_ most important Miraculouses. They haven't been used in decades because of the power Tiki and Plagg wield. Especially after the last wearers destroyed each other!"

"Precisely." Fu answered the usually stoic designer, "Tiki and Plagg deserve two individuals who will treat them right, who will give them back their happiness. The ladybug and cat Miraculouses will also be your objective, your supervillain objective."

Gabrial could do nothing but sigh in submission, this was his idea after all, "Alright. I'll do it. But who will be the bug and whom the cat? Who will we choose to be my son's partner?" the man asked.

"Oh no! There is no need for use to choose, for Tiki and Plagg have come to an agreement themselves." Fu said as he took out the ladybug earrings and cat ring from the chess before putting them into their own ornate boxes and handing the box holding the ring to Gabrial, "leave this in Adrien's room when he is absent. I will give the earrings to Tiki's chosen hostess, myself."

"But _who_ is the girl?" the Agreste questioned.

Master Fu smirked, "she is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Baker's daughter and inspiring fashion designer. Tiki tells me she goes to a school called 'College Francoise DuPont', grade 10. If Plagg has not made a mistake with his information that this is the school Adrien was trying to attend this morning. Ami I wrong?" Fu asked.

"You seem to have been prepared for this, Fu. Already organising hosts and gathering information."

The old man chuckled uncomfortably, "well, let's just say I was planning on giving these out to those two whether or not there was a supervillain to fight. And whether or not you were wanting my help with your situation. He he…"

Saying nothing, Gabrial gave a nod towards the Chinese man before leaving silently. He had made up his mind. He would do good by committing evil. He would provide his son with someone to love. Adrien will love Marinette. Marinette will love Adrien. They both will _hate_ Gabrial.

His son – Adrien Agreste – would become a well-loved hero.

He – Gabrial Agreste – would become a well despised villain.

The plan was set. It was perfect.

He would become, Hawkmoth.

Such is the price to pay for love.

Deep down, Gabrial was a good guy.

 **A/N: BUT WAIT! IT'S NOT OVER YET! We still have an epilogue! I will update this Tuesday afternoon (Sometime after 4:00pm) 'cause you know, school and junk. :P But anyways guys, I hope to hear from you in the reviews, don't forget to fave or follow as I am planning to do ML stories in the future (as soon as I finish my ROTG, HTTYD and SAO fics). So, until then!**


	3. ANGST!

**A/N: *Stomps around the room while saying* Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. :P**

The buildings' brick walls were painted red and blue, the flashing colours of police sirens. Yellow tape restricted innocent bystanders and eager news reporters from the scene. The noise created by the Parisians was beyond unbearable. The curses, wails of pain and torment, the insults and the repetitive whirring of ambulances the only sounds that reverberated throughout the cold, midnight air. With everyone's attention on the man that was being hand-cuffed, the people of Paris failed to see the silhouette of one of their cities heroes.

If they were to turn around…

If they were to look hard at the roof of that building…

They might've seen the emerald green behind the black mask. They might've seen the silver tears that threatened to fall. They might've seen his flat ears against windblown blonde hair and the unmoving tail, and the shuddering of his shoulders as he silently sobbed… alone. Everyone's favourite kitten, left to be nothing but a homeless ally cat. The half of the superhero combo that was Ladybug and Chat Noir.

But even if people saw the black cat, all they would see is the pun-loving heroine. Not the boy who thrived to wear the mask. Not the boy that was a mere 17 years of age. Not the boy who had spent years in solitude praying for a friend. Not the boy who was currently wishing for his mother, for her to hold him and wipe away the silver streams that were making their way down his masked face as he sat there with his legs dangling, on the roof of the Agreste Manor.

Chat Noir was alone. Adrien Agreste was alone. He had no mother, no friends, no lady and _especially_ no father! He spent two years protecting Paris, providing a public service for the people. He worked his arse off for these people, for his father! Only to be left alone in the dark by the soul beings whom he tried so hard to earn the affections of. It tore something in him… it hurt.

Yes, they didn't know that Adrien was Chat Noir. No, they didn't know he was watching from the rooftops as the officers carried his father, _no_ , Gabriel, into the paddy wagon. Yes, he ignored the apologetic stares of the one person who had spotted him, the man in custody. No, he had failed to hear – even with his increased senses – the slow paced footsteps of a certain lady in red.

"Adrien?" Ladybug spoke into the coolness of the night air from the other side of the roof, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, that's the understatement of the century, M'lady." Adrien, still transformed as Chat Noir, replied darkly, ignoring the dryness of his throat and the wetness of his cheeks as he worked to hide his sadness. Ladybug took steady steps towards the upset boy.

 _He isn't a boy anymore_ , her conscience chided, _he's almost a man. And you, a woman. Neither of you are going to be teenagers for much longer. You're a year away from taking on the world, no more hiding behind school. Life as superheros is about to get a whole lot harder._

But after tonight, Ladybug wasn't so sure if Adrien would be willing to put the suit back on. Although Hawkmoth had been defeated this night, there were still many smaller evils that lurked in the shady corners of Paris. And she needed her partner, her _best_ friend… her love.

"Adrien..." Her words were met with silence.

"Adrien." This time her voice was stronger, a little sterner.

"Adrien. Speak to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." He spoke flatly, "I'm _purr-_ fectly fine, M'lady." If it weren't for his cold tone, and the knowledge of the events that had preceded that evening, she might've believed him.

"Adrien. Be honest with me, please? To me, of all people? And don't hide behind your puns, either." She insisted as the red clad figure took another step.

Again, he didn't answer her.

"Adrien."

A slight breeze blew the girl's dark hair away from her face. Sometime during the battle it had come out of its signature pigtails, leaving the shoulder length, silky, blue strands to move with the wind. The moon, in all of its shining, shimmering glory stood behind her, enveloping her body in a soft, silver halo.

"… Stop calling me that." The blonde muttered underneath his breathe. But she heard it. The elements seemed to be in her favour tonight, because it was the same wind that blew her hair that whispered his words into her ear.

"That's your name, Adrien. Adrien _Agreste_. What do you expect me to call you?" she knew she was treading on dangerous ground and had to ease her way into this conversation. He was most likely still in shock at the man's betrayal.

She didn't know how he felt, to say the least. She didn't know what it felt to wake up one day and discover your father was a supervillain. A supervillain, mind you, that sent villains out on a nearly daily basis after you, just so he could get your magic jewellery. But she knew what betrayal felt like. A topic she didn't need to dive into currently. She shook her head, a visible attempt to dispatch her insistent thoughts.

"My name is Chat Noir." Chat replied, "I am in no way related to that man _Agreste._ " He spat his last name with venom, as if the mere mention of the name was enough poison to sentence a man to imminent death.

"Adrie–" But before Ladybug could finish her sentence, the cat boy sprang onto his feet, turning around to face his partner.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN THAT NAME HAS CAUSED ME MARINETTE!"

It wasn't the thunder in his voice that halted her advancements to where he stood on the ledge. It wasn't the ice-cold tone he used that sent shivers down her spine, nor the tense way he stood, with muscles clenching underneath the soft, black leather of his suit, that made her flinch. It was his eyes. The emerald green she had grown so accustomed to, that shone with playfulness and a passion she could never quite place, a matching shit-eating grin – a grin she pretended to hate despite the flutter she felt in her chest – would be plastered on his face.

These weren't those eyes. These eyes were darker than anything she had seen before. These eyes showed her the raw emotion she had only witnessed a few times from her partner. The loneliness and the hurt, _guilt?_ The feelings of utter hopelessness and despair, anxiety, sorrow, and more importantly… _fear_. He was scared.

"I HATE that name! I HATE Adrien Agreste! Adrien MOTHERFUCKING AGRESTE!" she refused to give in to the urge to run, to bolt, even as he screamed at her. He'd lost so much… he wasn't going to lose her. This was a promise she had every intention of keeping. The blonde and the blunette stood there in silence, barely two metres apart, for what felt like hours, "I… HATE, poster boy. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING about Adrien is real."

"You don't know what you're saying, Minou." She took a hesitant step forward before taking another more confidently.

"Of course I do! Adrien's an idiot! He's made up! A fictional character!"

Another step.

"He's a mannequin that someone else dressed, a robot of another's design! Every choice he made wasn't his own. He never owned his life. That was Gabriel! Gabriel owned EVERYTHING! Sometimes, I wish he never existed! I HATE HIM!" Chat's voice broke at the end of his speech, tears welling up behind the mask, threatening to brake and roll down his already tear stained cheeks, "… The few choices Adrien was given, he screwed most of them up because he's a dickhead like that!" he took a small intake of air before continuing, "… and Adrien's sorry… he's _so_ sorry, Mari…" The subject had changed now. Chat was no longer the victim, Ladybug was.

The blonde took an asserted step in his lady's direction, and she mimicked his actions as her own eyes grew red, "Chat…"

They were three feet away. Two feet. They were in reaching distance. She could feel his heated breath on her numb face. "I'm sorry for hurting you… _princess_ …" they were centimetres away, barely a hairs width separated the two superheroines, "… I … I caused you to get akumatized… I _can't…_ forgive myself for that –"

"Chaton." Ladybug interrupted, "A lot of things have happened recently… and we're not very proud of some of the decisions that _we_ made. What happened tonight was neither of our faults. As for the 'Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth' thing… we can deal with that in the morning… once this has all sunken in. We can't do anything without clear heads." The polka-dotted girl smiled softly up at the boy standing before her.

The past few years had been hectic. They both made decisions, and decisions not to make decisions, and not all of these judgements were good ones. Sometimes wrong assumptions interfered with what should have been an easy partnership. Other times it was simply fear. But they had to be strong.

Like now.

Their entire world had been flipped upside down. _The_ Gabriel Agreste, fashion designer extraordinaire, was _Hawkmoth,_ Paris's most relentless and inconvenient supervillain! For all these years, the two friends had been battling Adrien's father! His own flesh and blood! They both had been hurt recently by people they cared about, and they'd get through it… together.

"And Chat…"

"Yes M'Lady?" the cat boy questioned, adorning that adorable confused face.

"Adrien isn't just a poster boy." Ladybug smiled warmly, "He doesn't always make mistakes. He is sweet, kind, smart, brave, and playful and has his own personality – one he created. And I love him, and his cheeky alter ego, for those specific reasons. Maybe you just don't see it yet."

With her reassurances said and done, she reached her hands up. Wrapping themselves in the blonde locks of her partner, Ladybug closed her eyes. She gently directed his head down until their lips met. It was a soft, passionate kiss – slow. They had all the time in the world to get used to this new sensation. As Marinette broke the kiss, she took a step back before throwing up her arm that held her lucky charm.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

And as the pink light of the ladybug magic engulfed the city's destruction, the two felt oddly at peace. Like the world was right again.

Plenty of questions were still left unanswered, however. Why had Gabriel done such a thing? Becoming a crazed villain? Where would Adrien go, now that his last family member was being carted away by police? What problems were still left unsolved for the duo? What betrayals did they still have to discuss? What did the mystery known as life still have in store for them?

Such inquiries were left at the back of the teenager' minds as they sat down on the edge of the roof, simply happy to be held in each other's arms. As their transformations lifted – somehow unnoticed by the public eye – the pair rested their foreheads together in resignation to the tiredness that suddenly overwhelmed them. And somehow, Adrien knew, that things would be getting better. He had friends – his family. He had Plagg. And he had Marinette. The Agreste boy silently thanked his father, for if he weren't evil, he would never have met such amazing people, nor experience such adventures as he had over the years. He would never have found happiness. And despite what Gabriel had done, Adrien _knew,_ that deep down… Gabriel was a good guy.

 **A/N: Hey Guys! So the epilogue wasn't the most epilogue-y epilogue, but think of it this way, the way I've written it makes an excellent excuse to keep writing for this story! Yay! It was supposed to end here but I was convinced by a certain reader (you know who you are ;)) to continue. However, what happens next relies on you readers.**

 **Do you want me to either:**

 **1.. Write the episodes of Season one in Gabriel's perspective (What's going through his mind when he sees the interaction between LB and CN, the kiss in the Dark Cupid episode etc.. if this is the case, do you want me to make it so that Gabriel is one of those peeps that is yelling at the T.V the whole time, running his own cementation etc.?) eventually you'd find out what happened in the last battle, but not for a while.**

 **2.. Give this story an actual plot (the episodes will not be included, the focus will be mainly on Adrien and Marinette with the little side plot I've got going on? This will include the last battle, the betrayal LB was talking about, an insight to Adrien's lonely life, the love square etc.) Episodes will be touched on lightly.**

 **3.. Leave the story here (pretty much explains itself).**

 **4.. Do both option 1 and 2, but put option 2 under another title based in my 'If Gabriel were a good guy' universe (again this explains itself).**

 **So tell me what you guys want to see/read in the reviews or via pm! I'll give you the results in 2 weeks! Maybe sooner. 2 weeks maximum! I will be writing other miraculous stories in the future (warning Marichat will probably be the only thing I will ever write after this cause my OTP!), so keep your eyes peeled! Anyways, I'll see you soon with the results! Bye!**


	4. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay. I know I said 2 weeks max until a chapter would be out, but just as I said that I got hit by a tornado of assignments. One assignment in particular I spent 12 hours straight working on it – and I** _ **still**_ **didn't get it completely finished (I was absolutely gutted… and hungry). Anyway, I'd like to thank you for your patience and all of your reviews/votes as to what I should do now with this story. I am happy to announce I will be continuing 'If Gabriel were a Good Guy'** _ **and**_ **I will be writing the Prologue to the last chappie in another story based in this universe that I've created (am yet to write that though, I'll tell you when I post it). But anyways, on with the chappie – I hope it was worth your wait**

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the ladybug which provide the power of creation and the ring of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power." Preached a being as old as time itself.

"I want that absolute power Nooroo." Spoke Gabriel, closing the purple locket that held his wife's photo, "I have to want it. For my son." Said man looked up at the butterfly kwamii as he continued, "I must have those Miraculous."

"I know, Master Fu went through the plan with me. I am happy to be back in your care, Master, even if I don't truly believe that this is your _only_ chance of redemption." The mini God voiced.

"Perhaps." The designer agreed, "But I'm not taking any chances. Your Miraculous, remind me of its powers again."

"The moth broach allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person you're devoted follower."

"And when it comes to setting up superheroes, like my son and his soulmate, what could be better than creating supervillains to draw them together."

"But, Master, wouldn't your son hate you for endangering the lives of civilians for supposed 'evil' purposes all for your own 'greed'?" the kwamii lectured.

"Precisely. Through his hatred of me he will learn to depend on this _Marinette_ girl for comfort, they will grow together, make memories together, find love together and he'll be happy Nooroo! That's all I want for my baby boy…"

"You understand Gabriel that once you put on that broach there's no turning back? You have to live with the consequences of your actions?"

"Yes, Nooroo… I do." the platinum blonde replied.

"And you understand that you truly are a loving father for sacrificing everything you've worked hard for, for your son's future happiness, don't you?"

The dimly lit, butterfly filled room was silent for a moment, "… Thank you, Nooroo… even if I don't believe what you said… thank you. For believing in yourself such a thing, and for telling me so. And for allowing me to use your Miraculous for such a task… Thank you. You have been a true friend." Gabriel spoke in a sincere manner.

The butterfly kwamii looked up to the man in turn, a sad, understanding expression on his face, "It has been my pleasure serving with you Gabriel, both in the past, present and future. It is an honour to call you 'friend'."

Gabriel attached the broach the front of his suit as he called upon his kwamii, "Nooroo, dark wings, rise!" The butterflies surrounding the man attach themselves to his body as the little God gets sucked into his Miraculous. A flash of purple light floods the room as the winged creatures disperse, revealing that Gabriel is no more, "From this day on, I shall be known as, Hawkmoth."

*Cue evil cackling*

"Mwahahahahaha"

../Line Break/..

Resting peacefully in a little match box bed, Wayzz awakes after receiving Nooroo's confirmation that stage one of the plan has been achieved. The green kwamii flies out of his nesting space as he rushes to his master to tell him the news.

"Master, Master, Master!" the turtle interrupts his charges appointment with a customer. Said client looking up at the Chinese man at the voice.

"Master, Master, chanting is all a part of the treatment," the old man confirmed, "Master, Master. Thank you for coming – see you again next week!" he concluded the session as he rushed the man out of his work to talk with his friend.

"Master," Wayzz continued, "the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura. Nooroo and Gabriel are ready for stage two."

"Of course. Come Wayzz, we must transform. It will get us around Paris quicker." The man chuckled, "It's time for me to TRANSFORM!" but as Master Fu shouted out his command he hurt his back and fell over.

"Please, Master, be reasonable. We can take the subway, I heard they have a senior's discount for tickets this week."

"Senior? HA! I am still young. I'm only 186." As the man got up he realised it was the truth, "You're right Wayzz. But perhaps, a walk will do me some better."

Master Fu walked over to his record player and opened its secret compartment. After pressing several buttons the device spun around and opened several other compartments James Bond style to reveal the box holding the other Miraculous.

../Line Break/..

Master Fu made his way towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery where he knew Tikki's chosen resided in. He was on the other side of the street when he noticed the girl rushing out of the building. He checked that Wayzz was behind the wheel of the rapidly advancing car that they may or may not have stolen that would be used to make a life-or-death situation for Master Fu that the girl would have to save him from. Was it risky? Yes. Did Master Fu listen to Wayzz's theory about this being a bad idea? Of _course_ not! Why would he do that? Presides, not only was it fun to steal a car but they had to test if the girl was worthy enough to hold the Miraculous.

It is true, they were only doing this now because an old friend thought it would be a good opportunity to get his son hitched – and it had nothing to do with the fact that Master Fu loved playing match maker. But these points were not the whole truth. Wayzz had sensed a disturbance several years ago, one that had nothing to do with Hawkmoth. Not only was this fun, but this would be the two teen's training for when the true evil arrived.

It was a win-win scenario.

And although Master Fu knew Wayzz would never admit it, he knew he enjoyed it too.

As the blunette stopped at the zebra-crossing and the lights flashed for the people not to walk, the old man made his way across the road, at an agonizingly slow pace. He saw the girl notice him, then the approaching car before finally deciding to grab his arm and haul him towards the footpath – and fall over, naturally. The whole event gone unnoticed by the other Parisians who were too busy on their phones.

"Thank you, Miss. What a disaster." He watched her apologetically has she tried to save her macaroons.

"Don't worry," she replied calmly, "I'm no stranger to disasters. Presides, there are still a few left." The teen offered the man one of her sweets.

"Mm. Delicious."

As she closed the lid of her takeaway box, the school bell rung in the distance, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she hastily bowed to the man and ran off in the direction of the facility.

Laughing softly, Master Fu took out Tikki's Miraculous box before placing it back in his pants pocket, "Thank you very much young lady." He held his walking stick as he made his way to the girl's parent's bakery.

The small bell above the door could be heard ringing as he entered the building. A man dressed all in white with an apron tied around his waist was behind the counter putting another tray of goodies onto their respected shelves.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to the bakery. What can I do for you this _fine_ day?" he questioned.

"Good morning to you too. I was just outside when a girl, I presume to be your daughter, saved me from being hit by a car, by the cross walk." Master Fu replied.

"Oh my! Are you both alright?! Would you like me to get an ambulance?! Sabine! Come quick!" the man called.

"Tom? What is it? Is something wrong?" a short, Chinese women rushed into the room, eyes scanning the area until they landed on Fu.

"Oh no, ma'am. No need to worry. I simply came in here to talk about your daughter, you see, she did me quite the favour. I wish to give her a gift for my gratitude." The old man presented the couple with the jewellery box.

"What is it?" Tom asked as he took the case.

"A set of earrings. A family heirloom, if you will. I just cleaned them this morning and was on my way to the jewellery store down the road to see if I could sell them, give them to someone who would appreciate them more. But I have found someone much more deserving of these, your daughter. I wish for her to have them, a token of my gratitude for saving my life. It is the very least I could do. And I won't take 'no' for an answer." Fu joked, a slight chuckle filling the air.

"Are you sure? If it is a family heirloom wouldn't your prefer to have it?" Sabine questioned.

"Like I said, I want them to go to someone who will appreciate them more." Fu confirmed.

"Okay, then. I'll take them to her room. She'll be back this afternoon for lunch so she'll find them then." Sabine took the box from Tom before continuing, "But are you really sure-" before she could finish her sentence she heard the door's bell chime. She and Tom looked over to see that the man had already left.

"Well, then." Stated Tom, "I think he's sure."

Outside the shop, a red car screeched to a stop right beside Master Fu. The Chinese man opened the car door, face set in a stony expression, "Wayzz! Could you cut it any closer? Why don't you go ahead and run me over next time?! Huh!"

"Sorry, Master, but you said it yourself, it had to 'look believable'." The turtle defended.

"Okay, whatever! Now move aside, I'm driving!" the man smiled, only to grimace when Wayzz didn't budge.

"Master, you shouldn't be driving."

"We discussed this Wayzz, I am still young and perfectly capable of driving a car!" the senior chastised, grumpily jumping into the passenger seat, arms crossed just like a child that did not get their way.

"See, Master, this is what happens when you don't have your morning nap. You get all cranky."

"I AM _NOT_ CRANKY!" the old man sassed back, looking away from the turtle as he stuck his nose up snobbishly.

The kwamii merely rolled his eyes before he started the engine, "Whatever you say, Master."

"Now," Master Fu said as he started to regain his composure, "If I can't drive," Wayzz was given the stink eye, "you can at last drive me to Gabriel's manner. It would be a waist if we were not there first hand to witness the cause of our preparation." The Chinese man chuckled.

"Yes, sir."

 **A/N: Next chappie we will see Gabriel and Fu yell at their makeshift television (while our two fave teens make a mess with Stoneheart) like the old men they are (btw I have nothing against old people! The elderly rule! I just thought I'd get that out there).**

 **Question: Do you like the way I am writing this out? With the characters being a little O.O.C and the whole yelling at a TV thing?**

 **I am also halfway through writing the first chappie of another Miraculous story for those who were asking. It is called 'Uncle Fu' and should also be out soon. Anyways, feel free to fave and follow if you haven't already, or leave a review as you have probably already been told, reviews make us writers happy! Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
